That's Amore!
by GilbertOfPrussia
Summary: Not much of a plot, just PWP, really. Once again, not good with summaries or titles! WARNING: YAOI, BOYXBOY, GERITA, SEME!ITALY!


Finally!! A seme!ItalyxUke!Germany! (that is not a threesome! No offense to anyone..) Meh….thanks to my very awesome friend Libideth for helping me write this! ^^ I couldn't have done it without ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of it's characters!!

****

"Feliciano! I'm home!" Germany called, hanging his jacket up by the door, expecting his Italian ally to come bounding down the stairs and tackle him in a hug. However, this particular afternoon, he was met with silence.

"Weird..." He commented, stepping into the living room and glancing at the clock. It was 5 after 6 way past Italy's siesta time. So where was he?

He checked the kitchen, the bathroom, the upstairs bedroom, the library, and even his office, but the pasta-loving brunette was nowhere to be found. Which left only one room-the guest room.

He walked briskly down the long hallway and stopped outside the door to the guest room. He opened the door, wincing slightly at the creaking noise it made.

"Come out, come out,wherever you are..." He walked into the room and looked around. Empty. He checked under the bed and in the closet. Still no Italy. He sighed and sat down on the bed, wondering where in the world his ally could be.

He started to feel drowsy, his long day of work catching up to him. He lied back down on the bed and closed his eyes, the fluffy blanket and pillows heavenly against his slightly aching back. Soon Germany was asleep.

In his dream, he was standing atop a hill, hand outstretched to a small maiden. "Italia...will you join me and become the Roman Empire?" There was a moment of pause, but the brunette nodded and took his hand, leaning forward to-

Almost abruptly, he awoke from his dream and blinked his sleep heavy eyes.

His first thought was that he was still dreaming. After all, this was a sight that he saw often in his fantasies. But the rope that was cutting into his arms and pinning him to the bed was proof enough that he was most definitely awake. What suprised him the most, however, was not the fact that he was tied up, not even the fact that he was /naked/, but the fact that Feliciano was sitting on top of him (naked as well, he briefly noted, his cheeks flushing at the thought.) with an almost...lustful look in his eyes.

He just stared, awe-struck by the scene, "F-feliciano?" He asked in almost a whisper. "Ve~. Germany's finally awake..." Italy's voice was as lustful as his expression, with a seductive note hanging in the words.

Italy shifted slightly on top of him, rubbing briefly against that oh-so-sensitive area in between his legs. His voice was at an impossibly high pitch as he let out an undignified squeak and asked, "_I-Italien..._w-what are you doing..?"

"Germany should know what I'm doing... He reads about it all the time... Hmm... Did you like that~?" The Italian brushed it again earning another squeak.

"A-Ah..." The sound escaped his mouth before he could stop it, and he could feel himself only growing harder at the touch. He looked up at Italy, trying to keep a straight face. Feliciano seemed pleased.

"Germany /does/ like it~..." The Italian smiled and started to stroke the hard place, slowly.

"S-So what if I do?" Ludwig questioned, while trying to buck his hips upward against Italy's touch, but he was tied down tightly, unable to move an inch, so all he could do was moan as Feliciano continued to bring him closer and closer to the edge.

Italy merely laughed quietly and stopped stroking. "Maybe you'll like this better~..." Italy lowered his head going straight towards-

"M-Mein Gott..nnngg...I-Italia...I-Italia!!" Germany arched his back off the bed as much as he could, moaning loudly and not caring who heard.

Italy smiled and swirled his tongue around the sides and head getting louder and louder moans from his German friend.

"Ah...F-Felciano...please, m-more..." He could hardly believe the unmanly sounds that continued to escape him, but as the Italian continued, it was getting harder and harder to hold back.

"Go on... Cum for me Germany... Cum in my mouth~..." Italy whispered around Germany's erection.

That seductive, husky voice...how could he refuse? He bucked his hips forward, driving his cock harder into Italy's mouth as he came.

The sound of Germany coming reverberated around the small room. Italy let the white soaked erection slip out of his mouth and swallowed.

Ludwig collapsed back against the mattress, breathing heavily. Now that his eyes were focused, he could see Italy's throbbing erection, and wished nothing more than to be able to slip out of the rope that bonded him and solve this little 'dilemma'.

Italy straddled Germany's hips moaning a bit when they're erections brushed. He leaned closer and kissed Germany passionately.

Ludwig opened his mouth, allowing tongue access and groaning into the other's mouth, managing to murmur against his lips, "Ich...Ich liebe dich, Italien..."

Italy slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, pressing it against Germany's tongue gently. "Ti amo~..." Italy let his hands wander across the bigger mans body, twisting a nipple in between his thumb and forefinger.

The German let out a barely audible gasp, breaking the kiss to suck in a lungful of air. Italy merely smiled playfully at him, humming whilst continuing his activity.

The Italian continued this for a few seconds before moving one hand away, tracing along Germany's spine down to his entrance. He prodded the hole gently with his finger.

Ludwig's eyes had fluttered closed while Feliciano touched him, but now they jolted open again. His muscles tensed in anticipation as he realized what it was Italy was doing.

"_Rilass_i~..." The Italian slowly pushed the first finger all the way in.

He did his best to comply, evening his breathing and trying to relax. He bit down on his lower lip so as not to make any more noise.

Italy kissed Germany again comfortingly "Si, very good." He slid the second one in the join the first, "You're so tight, Doitsu!" He complained, wiggling the first two fingers.

Germany opened his mouth to reply, but just as he did, the Italian's fingers briefly brushed against his prostate, and all that came out was a low moan. "V-Verdammt..."

Italy pulled out his fingers and positioned himself in front of his Ally's entrance. "Ready?"

Germany hesitated for a minute, looking the Italian directly in the eyes before nodding. "J-Ja..." Italy slid into the tight heat and paused to let Germany get used to the feeling.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to moan as he felt Italy filling him. "Ahh...F-Feliciano..." The Italian smiled and started to thrust slowly.

"Nngg...m-mein gott...I-Italia..._Italia_! _H-Harter! B-Bitte_!" Italy was hitting his prostate with every thrust, but at the pace he was going, it was nothing but sweet torture.

"Germany is so needy~..." Italy whispered but complied, thrusting faster and harder.

"A-Ah! Ah! AH!" His body was trying to twist in every direction at once, while at the same time arching up to match Feliciano's thrusts with his own.

Italy continued to thrust, moaning now and then while he rammed deeper into his lover.

All of a sudden, the pleasure became too much for Ludwig, and he cried out the smaller nations name as he came, spreading his semen all over both their stomachs.

The cries of his lover plus the intense heat and tightness surrounding him brought the small Italian over the edge. Crying out his lover's name, he came hard inside Germany ,too tired to pull out.

"Ich...Ich liebe dich, Italien..." he murmured, wrapping his arms around Feliciano's waist as the brunette curled up on top of him.

"Ti amo..." Italy whispered into the pale skin of Germany's shoulder. Eyes became heavy from exhaustion and slowly fell. Steady breathing could be heard as Italy fell asleep.

****

Meh…what can I say? School's out for three days due to a hurricane, so I would feel bad if I didn't post anything….ah,well!

R&R,please?


End file.
